Flying
by ChaosViper
Summary: Request on the Soul Eater KINK MEME at Shibusen LJ community. Maka  accidentally  handles Soul improperly in weapon form in a way that really turns him on. He transforms back to his human form and the results are obvious. Kinky fun ensues.


"You ready, Soul?"

"Yeah, Maka. Let's do this."

The meister and weapon pair once again attempted to synchronize their wavelengths in such a way that flight would be possible. Each pictured Maka as an angel, soaring through the sky on wings of gold. They'd done it a number of times. Their wavelengths, their sync ratio, and also the strength of their bond, all of these factors and more were tuned even higher now that Soul had become a Death Scythe. Practically all of the ingredients were prepared, the pieces of the puzzle nearly assembled. However, it was that last piece that they were missing, that last key ingredient that made aerial movement possible. But what was it?

Once again their souls merged, and once again Maka could feel her body begin to leave the ground. Levitation was a simple task. She could always get so far into the air with a fair amount of ease. It was actual movement that became the tricky part. Not only did she have to focus on remaining aloft with Soul, but she also had to simultaneously lead the scythe in the direction she wanted to go. She pictured forward movement in her mind. She could feel Soul focusing on it too through the bond. Working together as a team was what they did best. Surely this was just one more obstacle they would overcome.

The next break in her concentration that sent them plummeting back to Earth made her rethink that notion, however. How many times was she going to have to brush dust off her uniform before they could figure this out? Her knees were already scraped enough and nearly bloody, and even Soul was looking a bit worse for wear. His pants sported a few new holes, and his white shirt was almost brown with dirt and mud. She did have to admit, though, that the sweaty and disheveled appearance really did look good on him. Maybe a little too good.

With a grunt of frustration, Soul pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground.

"Damn thing is ruined anyway".

That's when he noticed his meister peeping at him out of the corner of her vision. Her face was red and her lips were scrunched up in that cute little way they did when she became nervous or worried about something. When she caught him returning the glance, she quickly looked away and continued to brush invisible specks from her skirt.

"Hey, what's the deal?"

"W-what?"

"You were staring at me. How come?"

Maka stalled for a moment. "N-no reason. Come on, let's try again."

_Get a grip, Maka!_ She told herself. _So what if he's shirtless? You've seen it a thousand times. It's nothing new. Quit acting like this. Don't let it distract you from your goal!_

For some reason, however, that's exactly what was happening. The image of a sweaty, sexy, and _shirtless_ Soul with his hair askew and muscles glistening in the sun…just the thought made it hard to concentrate on anything else for very long. She silently wondered when he had grown so tall, and when his body had filled out so nicely. Even with the scar, he was a sight to behold. Her partner was definitely a man in every sense of the word. Of course she was going to think about him, right? It was only normal, wasn't it?

She imagined if Soul would find her attractive, as well. Did he ever think of her that way? Did he ever fantasize about her as she did him? What did Soul find attractive in a girl…other than big boobs and a skimpy wardrobe? No, that certainly wasn't her. No cool guy like himself would ever go for a short, flat-chested bookworm such as herself. But still…

She wondered what it would feel like if Soul's lips met hers. What he would taste like as their tongues danced in unison. What would his hands be doing? Would be touch her like she wanted him to? What would it feel like to have his hands on her, massaging her cheeks to deepen the kiss, squeezing her shoulders affectionately, rubbing her tummy with the flat of his palm, palming her breasts so they fit perfectly in his hands, skimming his hands down beneath her skirt to play with her…

"Maka! What are you doing?"

Her mind was cloudy and foggy. Someone was trying to call her back into reality. Attempting to pull her from the mental void of her own vivid imagination. Go away, nameless voice! Can't you seem I'm busy? Just when it was starting to feel good…

That's when reality reared its ugly head and she realized she'd been rubbing her crotch against the cold, hard metal of Soul in his staff form. For all that fate and the gods must hate her. Vulnerable, aroused, and completely oblivious to the weapon poised between her legs like a broomstick, she had lost all grip on reality and became lost in the realm of fantasy. Oh god, her panties were actually wet. And here she still held Soul, her best friend and partner, because she just couldn't send the message from her brain to her hands to let go and get as far the hell away from there as was physically possible.

She dropped Soul with a loud clang, tears in her eyes and face fiery red. What had she done? How could she take advantage of her partner like that? He would never forgive her. What must he think of her now? He's probably disgusted. He hasn't said a word. What was she going to do?

Maka turned to run, prepared to dash all the way to the other side of the world if it meant leaving her embarrassment and shame behind. Anything to avoid seeing his disappointed face.

"Stop, Maka!"

A hand caught her wrist and brought her retreat to an immediate halt. She attempted to pull away and ordered her captor to let her go, but he didn't let up his hold.

"Let me go, Soul!"

"Wait a minute, Maka."

"No! Just leave me alone! I want to die!"

"Shut up, woman! Let me think for a second, will ya?"

Maka refused to meet his gaze, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Why, so you can make fun of me? Tell me you hate me? That I disgust you? Get it over with, Soul! Say whatever you want to me so I can have at least some of my dignity back!"

"Maka…"

He swung her around to meet his gaze. Then, without warning, he pulled her body to his and slammed his lips down onto hers. His mouth was warm and addicting. His tongue pushed out to meet hers, and she shyly returned the motion. His breathing against her face was so intoxicating; the hand at the small of her back so distracting; that rumble in his chest that reverberated into her so invigorating.

They pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers. He grabbed her cheeks to force her to meet his gaze, giving her eyes little room to escape from his own.

"You could never disgust me, Maka. Never in a million years."

"But, Soul…"

"Hush! Does this feel like I'm lying?"

He pushed himself against her. There was something very hot, very hard, and very SOUL being pressed into her inner thigh. Her eyes widened at the realization of what it was, and her cheeks became inflamed anew. She was shaking. Her legs were weakening. He pushed it against her once more time for good measure, to ensure that she realized exactly where he was going with this.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked with a shy grin.

Maka nodded. "Uh-huh…"

She averted her gaze again, and he questioned her quizzically.

"What is it?"

"Um…it's just…uhh…"

"Spill it."

"Soul!"

"Maka, just say it. I promise, I won't get mad."

It took her a moment to get her bearings and conjure up the courage she needed, but she decided that perhaps the bluntest answer would be best. After all, this was Soul she was talking about. He hated it when she beat around the bush, so to speak.

"Can I…see…you know…_it_?"

For the first time in his life, Soul's jaw actually hit dirt. Whatever he had expected to come forth from Maka's mouth in all her nervous glory and virginal shyness, that was most definitely not at the top of the list of possibilities. Not that he was displeased, mind you. Not one bit.

"Are you sure? It's not like you have to…you know."

Maka nodded slightly. "I know, but I've never…you know."

Soul grinned and chuckled. "If you think you can handle it, then by all means be my guest."

Before she chickened out and changed her mind, Soul grabbed her wrist and brought it to meet the tent that had already been hitched in his pants. Maka's eyes went wide at the grunt that escaped when her hand made contact with the denim of his jeans over his point of utmost desire. He moved her hand slightly against him over his pants and couldn't help the tiny push forward he made into her palm. He was so hard. To Maka it almost looked painful.

Hesitantly, she kneeled before him and slowly pulled the fly of his jeans down with her as she descended. His plaid boxers were the last barrier she faced, but when that last obstacle had been pushed down and his member stood completely erect before her, Maka couldn't help the sudden dryness in her throat or the heat that began flaring in her lower abdomen at the sight of him. She swallowed heavily.

Reaching out to wrap her small palm around the width of it, Soul's sharp intake of breath nearly startled her initially. However, curiosity won out in the end and her hand began a slow up-and-down movement that caused him to gasp out loud. He silently instructed her to apply more pressure to her ministrations, and when she complied, the visible tension on his face and audible strain in his voice let her know that she was doing something right. It felt good to him, otherwise he would have instructed her to do something different. With that knowledge, her attentions became bolder.

She leaned forward to run her tongue up the length of him experimentally. Soul immediately bucked forward and let out a loud breath in satisfaction. His nostrils flared. Encouraged, Maka continued to lick his length up and down, running her lips over the top of the head and taking him as far into her mouth as she possibly could. Soul tried to restrain himself, but he couldn't help the slight bucking of his hips forward into her waiting mouth. He refused to force himself onto her and risk gagging the poor girl, but what she was doing felt so utterly amazing and mindblowingly hot that he could not hold himself still to save his own life.

One of Maka's hands continued to pump the part of his length that she couldn't completely take into her mouth, and the other curiously made its way down to cup his sac and the testicles within. What would happen if she…

As she began to fondle him there, Soul lost a great portion of his self control. Where he had been fairly manly up to this point, limiting his vocalizations to small grunts, moans, and gasps, when she doubled her treatment by bringing her attention to his balls, he just couldn't hold back any longer. Even cool guys could only take so much. He was already so weak where Maka was concerned, so this was just too cruel for words to describe.

"Maka…ugh…w-wait!..."

Maka continued to lavish his penis with her mouth and hands, but she averted her eyes up to meet his so that he knew she was listening. His own cheeks were red and his eyes were glazed over. Pardon her choice of words, but he looked almost near blissful death.

"Maka, I'm gonna…stop for a sec…"

Despite the fact that he was nearly seeing stars, he didn't expect her to go any further. Soul pushed her away just before he released his load onto the ground. To Maka, there was never a more arousing sight in the world than seeing Soul, back arched, head back, and mouth open, crying out as he came because of her. Sated and satisfied, Soul plopped himself down on the ground next to her, breathing hard and leaning his forehead against her shoulder, smiling despite the utterly uncool situation he found himself in.

"Are you okay, Soul?" Maka stroked his bare back questioningly.

Soul met her gaze and brought her in for another passionate kiss. "Never better."

Without warning, he tackled her to the ground, his hands coming up to trap her wrists above her head.

"It's your turn now, koi," he said with a devilishly evil smirk, moving one of his hands downward toward the hem of her skirt.

"What? Soul, wait a minute…hey…Soul!"


End file.
